A Hurtful Past
by Anime Rocks 101
Summary: I am so horrible in summaries...For some reason Kagome is hiding something from everyone. Her friends try to figure it out. And only finds some guy always with her. Better summary inside. rated 4 bad language and some violents. [first fanfic... Leave lot
1. Memories: Part 1

**Things to remember:**

"..." someone is talking

someone's thoughts

Summery: For some reason Kagome is hiding something from everyone. Who knows what it is? Only few people truly know about what happened in her past. Her friends noticed she has been acting strange lately and try to figure out what is wrong with her and what's with all the secrets that she is hiding. And only finds that someone is always with her.

**A Hurtful Past: **

**Chapter 1: Memories Part I**

Kagome has returned to her time to have some_ "relaxing time" _so she calls it. She wanted to visited her family because they were celebrating something on this "special day." Kagome remembered that it was time for her to go back home. She knew that the rest of her friends wouldn't understand why she would want to go back home on such short notice.

(a/n that was just a small prologue. Just to let you in on what was going on. I know that wasn't much of help but, continuing on with this Inuyasha fanfic. )

'_When in the world is that wench coming back!'_ Inuyasha thought as he waited for Kagome to return from her era.

"She will come back soon, so don't get angry. She is probably still packing and on her way right now," The Lecherous monk, Miroku, said in a hopeful tone to the ungrateful half demon.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Shippo said and leaped on Inuyasha's shoulder. And continued, "It only for 3 days that she is spending in her time. But I hope she brings some more tasty ninja snacks!" The little fox demon said excitedly.

"Feh, it's not like I care for that stupid wench anyway!" Spat the angry half demon at the group. then roughly he pushed Shippo off his shoulders. A loud thump was heard as Shippo's head made contact with the floor. He gave no interest to Shippo's aching head. All he did was turn and looked away.

**Couple of Minutes later**

Minutes past in silence. It seemed like hours that they were stuck in that hut. But the hut seemed quieter than usual. Without Inuyasha and Kagome's constant yelling it sounded real creepy. It was also getting really late, because the sunset was 3 hours ago.

Everyone was around the fire getting ready for bed. While Inuyasha waited and waited near the door getting ready to yell at the girl whenever she came through that door. His foot was tapping the wooden floor, making a rhythmic pattern. With his hands in his usual red kimono.

Sango's anger exploded "Inuyasha get some rest!" She was irritated by all the noise he was making. "You can get her tomorrow when IT IS MORNING!" Sango, the demon exterminator, yelled as she tried to get some sleep. His annoyance got her to yell so hard that it even scared herself. She looked back to Inuyasha to see how he reacted to her responds. His facial expression was unbelievably angry. The anger was seen through his amber eyes.

"Y-you.. Argh! I'm leaving, you happy now! Get your stupid rest!" Inuyasha yelled. He stomped out of the hut in search for Kagome. Though he wouldn't admit. Everything that was in front of him, he either shoved or shredded out of his way. He shoved the curtain door so hard that it fell to the ground.

"Damn all of you!" The furious demon shouted. The trees were still, no wind, nothing. While made his way to the Bone-eaters well, he sensed a demon. But no one was in sight, but he knew that he sensed something. He looked over once again to make sure no one was following him. _'That's strange. I thought I.. Doesn't matter anyways.' _

Once he reached the well, he sat alongside it and stared at the sky for a while. Then turn around to face the inside of the well. He sighed. "When the hell are you coming back?" he whispered into the well. Expecting for Kagome to appear any second in there. When he heard no one he made his jump. He couldn't stand waiting all night, so he had to do something.

**& - & - & - & - & - & -Back in the hut... After Inuyasha left. - & - & - & -& - & - &**

After Inuyasha's rude awakening, everyone was wide awake. Shippo got up and looked out the door. And said, "You think (**yawn)** he is going to get (**yawn) **Kagome?" Shippo asked. Rubbing his eyes with his little paw after Inuyasha woke him up with his ignorant yelling. He looked back at the window and asked softly, making sure that Inuyasha near the hut. He knew what was going to be his reward if he said the wrong thing in front of Inuyasha.

"I bet he is. Why would he leave like that…." Miroku started to laugh then suddenly stopped laughing as so did his expression change. He felt a presence of a demonic aura. The same one that Inuyasha felt. He looked around the room and stared at the door suspiciously.

"What's wrong Miroku?" She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You felt that presence there too. Didn't you?" The exterminator said as she went and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. No movement came about her. She looked up in surprise. "Huh, that's… weird…. the aura disappeared." She glanced back a Miroku and Shippo.

"Yeah it did…but, I am still going outside to take a look for a while. I am quite not sure that the aura completely left." Miroku's voice was serious, like he ever was.

"I'll come too. Who knows what could happen to you? Come on Shippo." They looked at the fox child and waited for his responds. She was offering her hand as he sat there confused.

"I…don't know? I mean it is really, really dark outside. We might not live to see daylight again!" Shippo exaggerated in his responds.

Both laughed when they heard Shippo say that. They both gave him evil glare saying " you better come or you what might happen.." that glare changed his answer within seconds.

"Maybe.. it's not a half bad idea." He stared to laugh and ended his nervous laugh.

For about a five-minute walk in the forest…they finally felt the presence of a demon again. The demon was talking to someone, but in a different language that Miroku, Sango, or Shippo didn't understand.

They stared at the demon until it said, "What business do you want with me?" his back was turned away for them. "I won't kill you if, you tell me what you want." The so-called "demon" said. Then he clenched his fists.

"What are you saying! We don't associate with demons!" the Monk yelled at the man. Only standing only a few yards away. He tried to examine the demon but it was too dark to see.

He chucked. "What make you think that I am a demon? For your information I am no demon! It may seem that I have a demonic aura but it doesn't mean that I am a demon!" The man turned around. There was a small glimpse of light that reflected from the moon. He looked quite young and did look human from a far distance. But appearances can be deceiving. The man looked away, to the trees and smiled. Someone was there, hiding. But who?

"You mean you aren't a demon?" Shippo pause of confusion. "We are so sorry…It is just.. We felt a strong aura.. but why is it that you aren't a dem-OW?" He wanted to ask more questions but they wouldn't come out. And he got a bonk on the head that made him dizzy. "Oww… that hurt!" he patted his head.

"Don't apologize to him Shippo!" Sango exclaimed. She looked back at the demon. "What makes us want to believe you!" she spat back in disgust.

He looked at her with no remorse. "If you wish not to believe me then don't. I don't care." He sighed. And looked back at the trees. _'They will never understand.' _He sighed_. 'I hope they don't find you. I know what they'll do if they do.' _a glimpse of despair could be sensed.

Miroku walked closer to the demon. But he did not move an inch. "I am confused with what you are saying." He took one more glimpse at the demon again. He made no sudden movements as if he knew that they weren't going to kill him. The "demon's" expression was normal and quiet serious.

"I'm like this because it's my family business not yours!" With that he left. But he didn't just walk away but he just disappeared. His disappearing trick amazed them. Small lights surrounded him. A tornado like thing picked up. It spun around him until it calmed again as the tornado of lights faded. No one was left.

They were once again left alone in the forest. "He was a strange person don't you say!"

exclaimed Shippo as he looked back at Miroku and Sango.

"That sure was. That sure was." Sango said as she remembered the lights appearing and fading.

**& - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - Back with Inuyasha - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &**

He soon arrived in her time, where he would drag Kagome back to his time. He jumped from the well house and to her bedroom window. Then he opened the window. Expecting to find her in room since the whole the room had her scent. But she wasn't there. He went downstairs to ask where Kagome is? His stomping down the stairs made it clear that he has arrived.

Kagome's mom saw Inuyasha and greeted him. "Oh, Good Evening, Inuyasha." She smiled at him and bowed. "Did Kagome leave something? Do you want something to eat before you leave?" Mrs. Higurashi asked so kindly.

"HUH? What do u mean 'Did Kagome leave something?' I came to get her just now."

Inuyasha's mind was full of questions when he heard her responds. _'If Kagome isn't her then where is she? Why didn't I sense that she wasn't here in the first place?' _He questioned.

Souta pass by and greeting him. "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" he asked in such a calm way. He was wearing his pajamas and eating a bag of potato chips.

"Nothing much squirt." And gave him a soft rub on the head. Messing up his hair.

"So did sis forget something? And send you to get it for her? You want some chips?"

Inuyasha nodded and Souta handed the bag to him. Inuyasha was stuffing his mouth full of the chips.

"Souta it's time for you to go to bed. Now go to your room and you better have finished your homework!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. And pointed to the stairs. Telling him to go up stairs to bed.

"Aww, mom do I have to. I mean it's early to go to sleep." He said in such a pleading tone.

She shook her head.

"Aww. Fine. Good night mom. Night Inuyasha." With that he walked up to his room.

Mrs. Higurashi was staring at the floor. "Oh, I thought that she was in your era. She left last night to your time." Mrs. Higurashi voice was worried and her voice sounded shaky. Her hand was over her mouth and tears weld up against eye. She started to cry. **Sniff, sniff **"You have to find her, she can't be left alone." She walked to Inuyasha. "She is really in danger and-" Inuyasha cut her off.

Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulder and said. "Don't worry.. ok.. I'll get her back!" and with that he left in a rush.

Leaving Mrs. Higurashi with concern worry look on her face. After he left she placed her hands in her jacket pocket. And found a note. It said:

_Dear Mom,_

_I think you are probably worried by now. But I left this note just in case. I left early because I had to go to the main house. I had to go pick up my medicine. But I will be fine. Don't tell this to Inuyasha if he comes to get me. He won't understand my family problems. If you want to talk to me call me on my cell. I'll be with Yoji and everyone else so don't worry._

_Love, _

_Kagome_

Mrs. Higurashi sighed in relief. "You had me so worried," she whispered and a small smile form. And just realized, _'What will Inuyasha do when he finds out? I better call Hitori to let him know.' _She walked over to the phone.

**& - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - Meanwhile - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &**

Inuyasha was so worried of what would happen to her. But he would never show that he was worried about her. He rushed to the well house and jumped back through the well.

Once he got back to his time and out of the well he thought. '_Was she attacked by demons? I can't believe she just left like that and lying to her mom.. Huh, I hear voices and is that Kagome's scent? She must be close by.'_ He stood to think for a while then, he dashed to the nearest tree. And saw Kagome with some guy. _'Who the hell is that guy.. He better not hurt her.' _He clinched his Tessaiga preparing to kill the guy like he was a demon or something.

**Inuyasha over hearing the _Conversation._**

In the forest two figures could be seen. A young man and a girl, who happened to be Kagome. It was dark but in the forest wasn't too dark to actually fall over and hurt yourself. The moon's light helped them see better in the dark.

"Yoji, thank you so much for everything. It was nice to see them again." Kagome said. Like usual she is wearing the same green and white school outfit.

Yoji ignored her. He showed no sign of gratitude.

"Umm .. Yoji…" She was staring at the ground.

"Huh" Yoji turns to face Kagome. He looked very young. At least 3-4 inches taller than her. About the same height as Inuyasha, but a little taller. He has light brown hair.

( **IMPORTANT! A/N: **Yoji is the guy in Imadoki! He looks little like Aki and Frey. (It is from Ceres and Alice 19th ) It is hard to describe him, but if you don't know how he looks like I will show you. You can go to google or something... type in "Imadoki: Yoji" Because they don't let you put up pictures here. So the best site to find a picture of him is: **popula.free.fr/gal04.htm** Just right click and copy the url. make sure it **doesn't **have **www.** in front of it! and paste on the adress screen. Just scroll down till you see the word **Yoji** on it. Yoji is not like the rest of the characters he is also from the "present" so he wears clothes from that time. But no school uniform. Just regular clothes. )

"Um…" Kagome stammered.

"Wait." he hushed her before she said anything else. "Before you say anything, I have something to give you." He pulled out a small rectangular box. It was neatly wrapped in special paper, gifted wrapped paper. It was a present.

"Oh my goodness! you got me a birthday present!" she started hugging him. "Thank you, thank you sooo much.." She clamed down from her excitement and released him from her hug. She looked at him. "Everyone in this era doesn't know about my birthday or even know what it means." Her voice showed her depression. She glanced back at the ground. The dirt seemed very interesting to her right now.

"Yeah, I know" Yoji said in a serious tone. He handed her the gift that was placed in his left coat pocket. "This gift is from everyone from the main house, and I put a CD I burned there, I hope you like it. It's one of your favorites." He gave her a heart warming smile.

**(A/N: In my fanfic, Kagome can in speak a different language. Her friends won't know what she is saying because the main language is English not Japanese. And to do so she is going to be speaking in Japanese so it can seem like another language. There will be translations.)**

She opened her the box a found a new CD she always wanted to have. Under the CD was a small box. A black music box with a red rose on the top. She opened the box and saw a glass rose was placed in the middle of it. It was placed in newspaper to prevent it from breaking. It was a clear glass rose. The rose had a tag at the side of its stem. It said, _'Hope you like it. From Hiei._'

"Kore kite mo i des ka?" (Can I listen to this?) she said in a happy mood, but also shyly.

"Hai" (yes) "suki des ka?" (Did you like it?) He still made no eye contact.

"Hai, arigato" (yes, thank you) Kagome was so happy of what she got as a present.

Her excitement was nothing like before. She was so happy that she didn't stop smiling.

"Oh yea, this letter, also came for you. It's from…. um….you know," He ignored her expression and stared at the ground. He handed her the letter. The letter looked old and the paper was torn from the edges.

"It is?…. Can it really help me! Can it!" She was excited and was acting all jumpy. Like a little 5-year-old girl would act when she ate too much chocolate. She opened the letter quickly but gently at the same time. She was being careful, not to damage the paper even more. As soon as she opened it a red light color highlighted the whole paper for a second. Kagome read the note to herself. It said:

_Once this letter opens, time is being wasted. I have faith that you are the one to find them both. Now your task is to learn Modorimas. She will help you bring them back to their physical form. I know that it is too much but it is the only way, if you truly want to help, that is?. You only have less than 16 days to find the first guardian. He is known as the guardian of the moon. The only clue I can give you that can help you is that he is located in the base of the moon's refection. The only clue I can give you, is that it is best to look for him is at a base of a river. I trust that you will not fail to find them both. I know that you will take care of them, as I once did._

_- Li_

"So ..what does it say?" Yoji asked curiously.

"I have…16 days to find him." Silence fell to her once again.

No one talked for about 5 minutes.

Then Kagome yelled. "What if I don't find him! And what if he dies!" Tears threatened to fall but she held it in. She started to wiped them as small tears fell, that she couldn't contain. She was cut off by the yelling she had to face.

"SHUT UP!" Yoji yelled. It startled her. "YOU THINK YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING." He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her. "BUT YOU'RE WRONG!… 16 DAYS IS ENOUGH! SO STOP YOUR CRYING AND HURRY UP AND FIND HIM! IT CAN'T BE THAT HARD." He let her go and sighed. His anger calmed. He wasn't like Inuyasha who just keeps yelling. Yoji knows when to stop yelling.

**Sniff, sniff** "But-"

"Hurry up and go." His voice changed. He was able to control his anger. "Your friends are probably worried by now…." His voice softens even more. "Oh, before I forget. Here's your medicine. Hitori told me to give these to you before you left." He gave her the medicine.

"Huh, um…Thank you. I completely forgot about it." She scratched her cheek with her finger and acted like a little girl. She hugged him again. He returns the hug.

"You're welcome." He whispered to her as he pulled her away from the embrace. A slight blush appeared across his face. Good thing it was night and not day. The blush on his face would have been seen. And blushing embarrassed him even more.

"Today was a close one. Wasn't it?" she smiled at him. Changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh, Yea. I thought that your friends would have found you. I was worried." He approached her and hugged her again.

She was surprised that he even hugged her, again. She gasped in surprise

He whispered into her ear. "I was so worried that if they found out… You would end up like the rest of us."

"Hmm. Does it really matter. If I do end up like you guys, then I know that you all will be with me. And not leave me all alone. Right?" She smiled at him.

"Yea." He chuckled. And let go of the embrace. "Bye." He said in such a serious tone like nothing mattered. "Again, I am sorry of what happened at the main house."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha was listening to everything. From a near by tree. _'What the hell are they saying? I don't understand a word they are saying.'_

Only after a few secondshe realized_ 'Huh, Kagome is getting something from that guy. What the hell is that? And what is it with this birthday thing she is talking about?' _He kept wondering what _Birthday _meant. His mind got filled with too many questions and finally realized._ 'She is coming.'_

He rushed through the forest. Being faster than a human has their advantages. Once he made it to the hut he made sure that Kagome wasn't behind him. Before he entered the hut. He remembered the conversation he had with Kagome's mother.

**Flashback**

"_HUH? What do u mean 'Did Kagome leave something?' I came to get her just now." _

_Inuyasha's mind was full of questions when he heard her responds. 'If Kagome isn't her then where is she? Why didn't I sense that she wasn't here in the first place?' He questioned._

_Souta pass by and greeting him. "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" he asked in such a calm way. He was wearing his pajamas and eating a bag of potato chips._

"_Nothing much squirt." And gave him a soft rub on the head. Messing up his hair._

"_So did sis forget something? And send you to get it for her? You want some chips?" _

_Inuyasha nodded and Souta handed the bag to him. Inuyasha was stuffing his mouth full of the chips._

"_Souta it's time for you to go to bed. Now go to your room and you better have finished your homework!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. And pointed to the stairs. Telling him to go up stairs to bed._

"_Aww, mom do I have to. I mean it's early to go to sleep." He said in such a pleading tone. _

_She shook her head. _

"_Aww. Fine. Good night mom. Night Inuyasha." With that he walked up to his room._

_Mrs. Higurashi was staring at the floor. "Oh, I thought that she was in your era. She left last night to your time." Mrs. Higurashi voice was worried and her voice sounded shaky. Her hand was over her mouth and tears weld up against eye. She started to cry. **Sniff, sniff **"You have to find her, she can't be left alone." She walked to Inuyasha. "She is really in danger and-" Inuyasha cut her off._

_Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulder and said. "Don't worry.. ok.. I'll get her back!" and with that he left in a rush. _

**End of Flashback**

"She didn't look in danger to me, she looked very happy with that guy!." He whispered to himself as he headed for the hut. "Feh, why should I care, it's not like I like care if she gets killed or anything" He sighed. _' Yea, Why should I care? _

_Because you do care. _

_Huh, Who said I did_……_ I only need her to collect the jewel shards! _

_No, you have feelings for her too. If you just need her for the jewel shards, why don't you get Kikyo?_

_NO I don't have feelings for her! My heart only belongs to Kikyo, and only her. I owe her my life after all she has been through. I will kill Naraku and avenge Kikyo's death! And that is final!' _His arguments that he had with himself got annoying and just tried to forget about them. He opened the refixed curtain door and saw everyone wide-awake. All eyes were on him.

"So where is she? Is she coming? Is she!" Shippo asked as he got up from his bed. He hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha ignored Shippo's question and sat down. He shoved Shippo off like he was dirt or something. He did the usual; legs crossed and arms in his fire rat robe leaning against the wall. He finally spoke. "I don't know, so would you stop talking already! Damn it! I'm going to sleep."

'_Oh, so now you want some sleep… Yeah right! Like I will fall for that! Something is bothering him. Like nothin' ever is. I know he saw Kagome so why is he trying to hide it?'_ Sango thought as she stared at the half demon.

'_Poor Inuyasha, poor, poor Inuyasha. He is trying so hard to hide it, but he can't hide it for long.' _The lech smirked with his perverted smile from across the room closing his eyelids and trying to fall asleep.

The little fox went to sleep after Inuyasha came into the room because he knocked him unconscious. He soon started dreaming about his treats that he would receive once he woke up.

'_That bitch, she better come back soon or else she's going to get_._' _he thought as he waited for her to come back. He clinched his fist forming blood in his palm. He was annoyed.

**Five minutes later**

Kagome came into the hut quietly for no one could hear her. _'Thank goodness, I thought they would be awake, and start-asking questions like "why did u come so late? And like " where were you?" ' _What she didn't know was that everyone was awake. Well most of them.

A dark shadow was looming behind her. Soon a voice said behind her. "So why did you come so late?"

She jumped and gasped "Huh, umm.." _'That's Inuyasha's voice, oh, great what am I going to tell him?'_

"Yes, we would _love_ to know. It is late and you shouldn't be walking around this late at night. You know it is not safe to walk alone at this time of hour." Miroku voice startled Kagome.

"I .um.. I woke up really late. My alarm didn't.. wake me up so I had to hurry up. That's why I came so late. I'm sorry if I worried you." She bowed her head and apologized. She placed her bag on the ground. "I brought some new stuff though." she smiled nervously at them.

"Really, like what?" Miroku asked curiously because her world had so many new technologies he hadn't heard of yet.

"I brought my boom box, a small portable DVD player, some movies, CD's, Chocolate, some food, PSP, Candy, a Sandwich, potato chips…and I…think that's about it." She pulled out everything out of her bag to show them how it looked like.

Inuyasha wasn't interested with any of the things that she brought. His concern was why did Kagome lied, like she did just now. _'She made her mother cry out of concern and she isn't telling the truth. This isn't like her. She didn't wake up late. I was right there and her room was empty. Instead she was with some guy.' _He left the room without a word and sat up on the roof of the hut.

He layed up on the roof top. He had his hands behind his head. "I will find out eventually, you know.. Humph!" he whispered and sighed. _'If you are in trouble. Why don't you tell me. You know I'll help you, Kagome. But you don't say anything to me, then how I am I suppose to help .' _he turned over to his side and tried to over hear their conversation in the hut.

Back in the hut after Inuyasha left, Kagome was furious at him. Here she was willing to spend time in his era. And what does he do.. He gets angry for no reason! She tried to contain her anger and respond to his actions in a calm, civilized manner. "What's wrong with him! Is he too stubborn to say "hi" or something! Argh!" Kagome noticed that he was mad. _'I hope I didn't get him mad at me? _So she thought, _'That stubborn guy… I'll make him pay later.' _

"I don't know. Something probably is because usually he is always mad at something or someone." Miroku responded while looking through her stuff. He was amazed about everything he saw_. ' So small and yet has so many small things inside to make it work.' _"hmmm."

Sango heard the commotion and thought that it was time for her to wake up too. She tried to make the most fakest wake up thing. She stood up and walked over to her. "Kagome, you're back." Sango hugged her dearest friend. .

"Hey Sango." She hugged her back.

Then released her from the embrace. "I thought that you wouldn't come back, since Inuyasha went to your era and didn't bring you back."

"What do you mean, He came to my time?" She walked back and in a confused way.

"Yeah, he did. You mean…you didn't see him? I thought you guys had a fight in your era. Well I think, but he came back very angry." She questioned Kagome's responds.

"No, I thought Inuyasha was here?" she said in a normal tone. '_Oh, great he will probably ask why I wasn't home, great! Maybe that is what he is mad about? He might already knew that I lied. How am I going to explain!'_ she yelled in her mind.

"Well it doesn't matter. We'll ask him later. When he is not so…tense." Sango laughed.

"Yea, you're right. But, I a-am kind of tired, so I am going to sleep for a while, ok?" She looked at everyone and said, "Good night." Getting away from everyone was the only thing that she could do. She couldn't tell the truth, because they wouldn't ever understand what she has been going through.

She went through the hall and into her room. _'Shit is Bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S, this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S! agh… I can't get that song out of my head. But how am I going to convince B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Inuyasha that I was in my time when I really wasn't? Inuyasha isn't going to just believe me. Not after I lied in front of him. He never believes in me.'_ She sighed.

'_Everything I think about always reverts back to my childhood. I want to forget about it! But how can I forget about it! When it always haunts me.' _She couldn't help but to think about her stupid past. She didn't want anyone to find out. Regret soon fell to her again and she burst into tears. "I can't sob help it sob it hurts so much." Kagome cried for hours. Soon, she curled up into a ball and stayed like that throughout the whole night. Her eyelids got heavy and soon she fell asleep in dried up tears. All the pain and beating haunted her throughout the night. Something that she wanted to forget but can never be forgotten.

**Meanwhile else where**

A young man searching through the hallways of his house. "Hitori! Hitori are you here!" The young man said as he entered his room "Damn, guess not." He was just about to leave until he saw someone in the dark.

A dark figure lurked in the room and spoke, "What brings you here, Yoji? I thought you were going to be with Kagome?" the man said as he sat on his chair. "It is late you know, and you know how your father gets when you come at this time of night." The man looked quiet young as well. He wore a white lab coat. Dirty dark brown hair. (a/n not dirty, dirty. Just really dark brown hair.) One piece of his hair covered left eye. He was quiet pale, but always serious. He had maroon eye color.

"Yeah, yeah, I know so would you stop annoying me Hitori!" he reentered his room. He slammed the door. He was sure ticked off.

"So what did you want to talk about? I noticed you are mad about something or is that how you are?" he sighed. "Why don't you talk about it? I can help you know." The man serious expression never changed. It still stayed the same. Like he had no happiness in his life. "I thought that you were going to tell her how you felt. I mean it is only-" he couldn't finish what he was going to say because Yoji grabbed hold of his voice. Yoji's hand glowed a bright yellow color and formed a fist on the side of him.

"Would you listen to me first. Once you start talking you never stop!" He said in an angry tone. Hitori nodded as Yoji let go of his fist that contained his voice. "You see, I couldn't…I, mean, I wanted to…but I….I couldn't.." he chuckled "I guess I was…too chicken of what her answer was going to be." He lowered his head as in defeat. "she would never love me. Why would she? She would prefer someone better than me. Someone who---" He couldn't continue on. He didn't want to. The pain would come back. He was too chicken to even admit his feelings to her.

"What would she say if you told her? She's known you for mostly all her life. You helped her in the most difficult time of her life you know." He walked towards the young man and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Yoji raised his head.

"She is the same as you, both of you have the same fate. So do I, and the rest of this family. It only makes sense that you and her are together. But if you do the wrong thing…it can also harm her." He walked down to his desk.

"What are you talking about?" he sighed and looked back.

Opened up one of his blue binders. And scattered through some papers. Looking for something. "You should know, that if 4 elements shows…then she has feeling for you too. The staff of light will appear and soon she would pass out." He still scattered through some of his papers "Here it is," He whispered to himself. "it is the only way to show her feelings, without words. Even if it does hurt her. If she can't say how she feels then they will say it for her."

Yoji turned around and walked around the room. "I'll tell her soon. Maybe tomorrow, if I am not too tired." Yoji yawned and walked towards the door. Sliding it and said, "Good night Hitori and thanks." He smiled at him

Hitori could only smile after that. "you don't need to thank me." He whispered as Yoji was about to leave his room. _'Even if your father hates her, she was the first to take control of what could have killed her. Even in the past you helped her. You taught her what she needed to know of her family.' _Then he realized. "Yoji, wait!"

"Huh? What is it?" He noticed that Hitori was terrified. The paper that he held in his hands. What was it that terrified him?

The paper that he held in his hands was what he was concerned about. _'My goodness! What this can't be!' _he couldn't speak. He kept choking on his words. "Yoji. Remember.. that day when Kagome came?"

"Yeah, why? Is something the matter? If there is you better tell me now!" Yoji started to shake him.

"The test… the test results. They are…" he stammered

"WHAT! Tell me NOW!" He yanked the paper away from him. "What that fu-reak! This is wrong." he read more of the test result. "she can't! Hitori. Tell me this is a mistake! She can't."

"I am afraid there is no mistake. It is permanent to her now. There is nothing we can do." he stared the wooden floor. "I am sorry, Yoji." he looked at him. _'this is going to be a big shock to her too. Hiei… you didn't have to do this to her. Kagome.. I am truly sorry this had to happen to you.' _he sighed and looked at the ceiling. While Yoji was still in a shock of the news, he had received.

* * *

Ok, done with the 1st chapter... now starting on the rest.. 

To tell you the truth, i don't know when I'll be done with the 2nd chapter. my mom is making me read 10 books over the summer and I have to finish all 10 before September! But I haven't really started reading yet.. and it is what July something. But I will try to add the 2nd chapter as soon as I can! maybe in 2 weeks.. but I am not sure! hoped u like it!

-Kati


	2. Memories: Part 2

Sorry I wasn't able to update in a long, LONG time! I didn't have Internet and my mom didn't even let me go to the library to send it! Well just saying sorry, again! And also someone in my house deleted my entire fanfic! I had it saved on my computer, well on a floppy disk. I had finished 6 chapters and I was writing it all for the one day when I would get my Internet and send it. _But_, someone deleted all of it! Now I am trying to retype it. I was so stupid not to print it out to save it. I was able to finish the 2nd and 3rd chapter. Also my mom didn't tell me we had Internet. But we did. I found her secretly going online when I wasn't on the computer. I had to figure out her password to get in, no duh, it's her date of birth! lol. So when she was gone I snuck into the Internet and I got to send the 2nd chapter! Yayayay!

Ok this time I check my spelling and grammar 3 times and my friends checked it too, so they helped me correct it! Thank you so much you guys! . I think there will still be some errors in it though.

**kawaiidevil:** I don't really know how long my fanfic is going to be and I am sorry for not knowing!

**InuB:** It's true that Hiei is from YYH. But in my fanfic I chose the name Hiei for the guy in my fanfic because I was watching YYH one day and I liked his name. But Hiei from YYH doesn't look the same like the Hiei from my fanfic. I know that is a little confusing, but I hope that answers your question.

I put people form other anime shows in my fanfic. And some I made up. But they don't have the same roles in my fanfic as they do in the anime or manga. ok here are some characters for the new people I have added to my fanfic. I don't want people to confuse them with others.

**CHARACTERS PROFILES!**

**Hiei**: Got the name from YYH. He looks different form the Hiei in YYH! His hair is like Yoji's. You know, his hair is divided in half by his hairline. Short explanation, it's like a normal guys hair! Well his hair is highlighted red. But he has black hair. The red highlights are noticeable, but it makes it seem that he has a blackish-reddish hair color. (The real red. Not like the red heads that people have. Well those people have an orangey type.) He is like 5ft, 11in. He always wears a black coat. It's like a poncho in black, no duh he has clothes underneath it. Last name is NaiShiNoKami. I know it's a weird last name. He has 3 children, 1 died. Yoji is his oldest son, but not the oldest child, and Akane his,(meaning Hiei's) younger daughter. His oldest daughter and child, was named Nami. She was the one who died. He is 42 years old. But he looks young for and 42 year old man. He has no wrinkles and no white hairs yet. He really looks young! He looks like a 20-year guy!

**Hitori**: Fruits Basket. Hmmmm, he's about 21 years old. Last name is NaiShiNoKami instead of Sohma. (From fruits basket) Looks the same. But I think his name is Hatori with an 'a' instead of an 'i'. lol. He really is a kind guy. Sometimes he might yell, but it will seem as if he was talking normally. He is a really serious person. But if your tick him off he's personality completely changes, to a more evil kind.

**Yoji**: Imadoki. His last name is NaiShiNoKami! He is the second oldest child. He's 17 years old. And helps Kagome throughout the story. His older sister died when he was only 12. And also has a younger sister. He is about 2 inches shorter than his dad.

**Akane**: Made her up! She is the youngest daughter and child of Hiei NaiShiNoKami. She is 7 years old. Is about 3ft 5in. Her hair comes down to her shoulders. Has Light orangey-brown hair. She doesn't speak a lot. Her voice is so soft. Her voice is in such a whisper, calm tone. When she is happy she really talks a lot.

**Nami:** Made her up too. She is the oldest daughter and child of Hiei NaiShiNoKami. Also she was the only daughter who died. She was 17, before she died. 5 years has passed after her death. If she were still alive she would have been 22 by now. Died of an illness that made her catch other sicknesses quickly. Everyone thought that it was rare for her to get an illness that bad, because where they lived it was incredibly hard to get sick. One day Nami caught pneumonia and hadn't eaten in a month and threw up constantly. She also had a high fever and died. A day after her death, her boyfriend, soon-to-be-husband, got in a car accident. He received severe injuries and died in a coma days later.

**Li (pronounced lee):** Made him up! He died a long time ago. He was also born in the family of the NaiShiNoKami. He was special with sorcery, and telling the future, in other words he was like a Monk. His finest work ever was creating spirits that look like humans. Each spirit contains a power of their own. For example, Modorimas, that was in the previous chapter. It's the Japanese word for "return" and that is the power it beholds. It can return people from the dead, but can only be perform 3 times a year. Before Li's death he warn everyone that one day a terrible demon will be born in the future, and that no human or ordinary demon could kill it. But no one believed him because everyone thought he was a demon, so they decided to kill him. His family believed him. Li told his family that one of the family's decedents will have to learn the 12 spirits that he created. He also told them that the spirits wouldn't be able to kill the demon, but only be used as an aid. He told them that this demon would arrive in the time when the Shikon No Tama will be created. Many of their family members tried to learn the spirits before this so called _demon_ would come. He left 2 guardians, which he created, and they were created to protect the next person who would learn these 12 spirits. The people who tried to learn the spirits lost their souls in the process. They all couldn't hold the power that the spirits contained. And now the only person who could contain it was Kagome. And this "Demon" was in fact Naraku! lol. How ironic. But he told her that she wouldn't be able to defeat him by herself. That she would need help. **Haha I no kinda corny rite?**

**Ryou: **Made his name up! He is Kagome's Father. I don't really know what his real name is. So if you don't like the name DEAL WITH IT! He was the 34 years old when he died. Kagome was 7 when her father died. Also born into the family of NaiShiNoKami. Got married to Akiko Higurashi (aka Kagome's mom). Had one daughter and a son. Died in a car accident. There is a lot more to his profile… but… I can't give you the full profile because most of it is in the story and you people will have to wait for the rest of it. MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Things to remember:**

_**(Couple of minutes later or next day)**_

& - & - & - & - &- & Elsewhere & - & - & - & - &- &

**$$$$$$$ Meanwhile $$$$$$$**

"Someone's is talking."

_'Someone's thoughts.'_

**A Hurtful Past:  
Chapter 2: Memories Part II****

* * *

"****I am afraid there is no mistake. It is permanent to her now. There is nothing we can do." He stared at the wooden floor. "I am sorry, Yoji." He looked at him. 'This is going to be a big shock to her too. Hiei… you didn't have to do this to her. Kagome… I am truly sorry this had to happen to you.' He sighed and looked at the ceiling. While Yoji was still in a shock of the news he had received.  
****

* * *

**

"" 

& - & - & - & - &- & Back in the Hut. & - & - & - & - &- &

Morning came as the sun broke freely from the horizon. It seemed that the group only slept for a couple of hours. While Sango was preparing breakfast, the rest of the group was getting ready. Ramen was their breakfast. Oh, wouldn't Inuyasha just love to have ramen everyday.

Well most of the group was still sleeping. Shippo, who was cuddled up against Kirara, and Kagome who was still sound asleep in her room. Miroku left, that is to only follow Inuyasha into the forest. He wanted to have one of those "Manly talks" or so called, "Miroku Talks."

& - & - & - & - &- & In the Forest & - & - & - & - &- &

After Inuyasha left, Miroku followed. Like he always does. Inuyasha knew that Miroku was following him. So he lead him somewhere Miroku won't be able to reach him. Inuyasha jumped up and sat on a branch of the god tree.

Miroku just looked up and started talking to him. As if he'd listen.

"Inuyasha, is something bothering you? After you came back last night, from Kagome's era, you seem rather…" Miroku tried to chose his words carefully, not trying to makethe half demonany more angrier. He tried to convince Inuyasha to tell him what is he hiding from everyone.

"Rather what? You lecher! Nothin' is the matter with me, ok! SO GET OVER IT!" He raised his voice to make the monk go away.

"You know I will find out eventually." He gave him one of his smirks.

"Not if I kill you FIRST!" He yelled. "I would die first than tell you anything."

"Aww, am I that untrustworthy?" He pouted and gave him the sad eyes.

"Hell yea you're untrustworthy! And what the hell are you doing to your face! It's all scrunched up" He pointed at his face and started laughing at him. Laughing hysterically almost made him fall off the branch.

"Never mind that. But, you did just admit that something was bothering you." He pointed back at him.

"Ha! So what! I wouldn't tell you anything even if it kills me."

"Inuyasha. I am your friend. I know I am a little untrustworthy, but that still doesn't mean I am not your friend. And as your friend I am suppose to help you in anything you need." When Miroku said those words,there was nolaughter. He was being serious.

'_Maybe I should tell him. He might be able to help me find out something about Kagome, and the things that she is hiding. But… he is also kinda hard to trust. He might laugh at me or something.'_ Inuyasha just sat there, thinking for a while. Making his mind up," Ok, I'll tell you." He jumped down from his branch and landed softly on the ground.

"Inuyasha I know I can help you. But you have to have trust in me." Miroku said seriously.

"Fine. I trust you. But promise me you won't tell anyone! And that you're not going to laugh."

Miroku nodded in responds. "I promise."

"Ok. Well you see, um… remember, yesterday when I went to Kagome's era?"

"Yea. You came back all mad and all "_leave me alone_." " Making an imitation.

"Well I was mad because she wasn't in her time. Well, that's what Kagome's mom told me. She said that Kagome left two days ago." He looked down in depression. Then continued. "I came back here to look for her."

"So, did you find her?" Miroku questioned.

"Yea. I did. At first I thought that she was attacked by demons. Although I would smelled if she was in danger. Instead, I found her in the forest with some guy." Inuyasha was disgusted by the way that guy smelled, smelled of a demon.

Miroku looked at him sadly. Understanding what he was saying. _'How can Kagome do this? How can she do this to her very own friends? Doesn't she know we want to help as much as we can? Poor Inuyasha.' _

"You see. That guy, I don't even know him. But he was here. I didn't know that Kagome knew someone from this era that we didn't know." Inuyasha spoke in such a sad manner. His worries got the best of him.

"Hmmm… how did this man look like?" Miroku asked ponderously, but made it sound perverted.

"Why do you need to know! Oh my god! Are you turning gay in front of me!" Inuyasha started to laugh.

"Ewww! No! Ghastly Inuyasha! How could you think of such nonsense!" He sighed as Inuyasha kept laughing. "I only belong to cherish the hearts and souls of the women that god has bestowed around me."

Inuyasha still kept laughing. "What women! Don't you mean any girl that comes around, that have a good ass for you to rub! You Lecher! That is all you really are!"

"But I am just a good-hearted monk. Wondering the streets of this very earth." He faked cough. "But the reason is because I think I saw this man you spoke of. It was yesterday, right after you left. We sensed a demonic aura near the forest. We followed it and we found a young man. He spoke in another language so we didn't understand what he was saying. We noticed that he was talking to a girl." He explained.

"A girl?" He was surprised to hear him say that. _'Maybe that girl was Kagome? I also saw her with some weird guy. They were speaking a different language I didn't understand. But why was she with that guy? I don't like the way that guy smelled! He smelled of a demon!'_ His thoughts concluded when Miroku began talking again.

"Yea, it was a girl. From the looks of it she was very beautiful." He smirked while Inuyasha's blood raged.

He gave him a bonk on the head. Making a lump. "Stop taking nonsense and continue already!"

"Ow! That was mean Inuyasha." Miroku rubbed his head, where the lump was. "But that was the truth! Such a beautiful young lady."

"You want me to hit you Harder this time!" He raised his fist.

"NO!" And stepped back and shook his hands in front of him.

"Then stop thinking perverted thoughts!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ok. Now continue." He stated.

"Ok… where was I again!" He teased Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said nothing in responses. All he did was stare at him, with a cold glare. It made Miroku remember faster.

"Once they sensed our presence the girl went in hiding behind the trees. I didn't know how the guy looked like, because it was dark outside and it was hard to see. That is why I was asking you how he looked like?"

"Well, once I got out of her era I sensed her presence. Like I told you, she wasn't alone though. She was with some guy." Inuyasha looked really worried. "He looked different from the people from this era though.He almost looked like he was from Kagome's era, than here."

"What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. _'He looks like he is from Kagome's era but is in this the era that guy was born in… so then why is this so confusing. He is from the future like Kagome?'_

"Like you heard me. He wore clothing like Kagome. They were different than ours. He was tall. He looked so serious all the time." _'Except when he was hugging Kagome. That is when he was happy.'_

"Serious. Serious. Yep, that is how the guy from the forest was. He was serious! I got closer to him and he didn't even flinched or anything. But he was looking somewhere else." He stated.

"Maybe it's because you're not a threat to him."

"Whatever. But," Miroku's expression changed again. "We should follow lady Kagome from now on."

"You mean like spy on her?" Inuyasha paused for a second. "This better not be one of your perverted ideas! Cuz if it is, I'll kill you!"

"No! NOT AT ALL! I just think it's best that we should follow her. Because we know that she is hiding something from us. And the best way to figure it out is by spying!"

"Your right. WOW, I never thought I would say that to you!" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny!"

"Yea. You're right though. She doesn't want us to find out about something, so we have to figure it out ourselves." Inuyasha said as they bothheaded back towards the hut.

& - & - & - & - &- & In the Hut & - & - & - & - &- &

After Miroku and Inuyasha returned from their _conversation_ in the forest. Everyone was awake except for Kagome.

Inuyasha was still worried about what Kagome did. It wasn't right. It gave him a weird feeling. _'She is hiding something that she doesn't want us to figure out. But why won't she tell us?'_ He walked straight up to Kagome's room. It was settled, he would find out why she has been lying. Even if had to force it out of her.

He opened the door silently so he wouldn't wake her. He knew that she was asleep. So why did the scent of the room bother him? It smelled like salt. He sniffed again to make sure of what he smelled. _'She was crying…the whole night… so why didn't I realize that she was crying! NO DUH! I was outside the whole time.'_ He walked closer to her and sat next to her while stroking her cheek. Wiping the dry tears upon her face.

He heard her mumble something in her sleep. "I'm.. so sorry… I didn't… mean…to… do any… anything… to you." Within every pause she sobbed in her sleep. She was curled up into a little ball. As if she was in pain.

When Inuyasha realized that she was shivering, he didn't know how to comfort her. _'What is she so sorry about? It's like she is having a nightmare.' _Inuyasha couldn't help all the worries that he kept locked up inside him. With every sob she gave out it made him want to hold her tight in his arms and tell her that everything will be ok. He waited if she were to say anything else. He gave her his fire rat kimono to give her extra warmth while she slept. _'I wonder why she is crying?'_ He chuckles. _'I bet I did something to make her cry.'_ He looked at her face while she slept. She didn't say anything else. Her face looked so peaceful right now. As if there are no worries in the world.

What Inuyasha didn't know, was that Kagome was have apainful nightmare.

**(Dream: )**

"**Please stop it!" There was a little girl on the floor as people began to beat her. When she had a chance to get up, she ran. Trying to get away from those people. "Why a-are… you doing…th-this!" Her right arm was bleeding and bruises all over her body. **

**These people had whips, knives, and chains in their hands. "Come here you little girl! We won't hurt you... we just wanna play with you!" A man told her. The man tightened the whip in his hands as he ran after her.**

**Another person ran after her also. "We won't hurt you! SO COME HERE NOW! BEFORE WE WANT TO KILL YOU!" The lady yelled. There were like 5 people in the room with her. Every person in that room was chasing her. The door was locked so she wouldn't escape. They kept her in a room that is 2 times the size of a dojo. It looked more like a living room than a dojo. There was no was she could escape. **

"**NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The girl was trying to hide and duck from all the things that were being thrown at her. She stopped and stared at a window for a couple of seconds. She was cut up and her body was severely bruised. She was only a little girl for goodness sake! They didn't have totreatherlike this! By the looks of it she only looks like she was five years old. When she turned her head at the window she saw her parents. Looking at her from the other side of the room.**

**They were ignoring the pain they had to face, of their daughter being nearly killed. The girl's mother was crying in the arms of her husband. Her back faced her, not willing to see all the pain and beating of her only daughter. Her husband was looking away, also averting the pain. He held his wife and she cried to his chest.**

"**Why won't you sob help :sob: me, mommy? Daddy? Why?" She was crying her heart out. From the corner of her eye she saw the people catching up to her. She started to run again. "Ahhhhh!" She yelled as the people caught up to her and pushed her to the ground. She grunted in pain.**

"**Would you shut the fuck up! Your crying is getting really annoying!" One person yelled. They slapped her and hit her with ropes and chains. They stopped for a while and she got a chance to run away from them.**

**As she got up, she started running, yelling, _leave me alone_, constantly as they were chasing her.**

**( Back to Reality )**

Inuyasha felt a strange presence. A demonic aura had appeared. _'Damn it!'_ He looked at Kagome again and rushed out of her room.

Everyone stared at him. And everyone kept quiet.

"Can you guys hurry up! For damn sake!" Inuyasha took his bowl of ramen and started eating it as fast as he could.

"So you felt that aura too? Didn't you? I wonder who could that be?" Miroku said as he got ready and grabbed his staff. _'This aura is similar to the one from yesterday. Maybe it's the same person.'_

"Yea, it's a strong aura and-" Sango blinked to see if it was true or not. How! "Huh? The aura disappeared again." Sango said in confusion.

"Do you think it is the same person from yesterday?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"I think it is, Shippo. Inuyasha, since you have seen almost all kinds of demons. Is it possible to be human and have a demonic aura?" Miroku walked up to the door. Looked outside if there was any sign of a demon.

"What! NO! Where the hell did you hear that! Either you are a demon in disguise as a human, or a human with spiritual powers. Not if you're one of the dead. That is entirely different!" Not daring to bring Kikyo into the subject.

"You think we should check it out Miroku? He might be there like last time." Sango added. She served everyone their breakfast. Inuyasha knew what _he_ meant. It was the demon they encountered last night.

Miroku got his food from Sango. And lower his head in thanks. "Yea, we :**Slurp**: should just in case. He might be a threat." Miroku said as he was eating his food.

"Feh! I don't care. I'll kill that demon in one blow with the tetsuaiga! Ha, and if he has a jewel shard the better!" Then he continued to eat his ramen. _'As long as that guy isn't anywhere near Kagome! '_

**$$$$$$$ Meanwhile with Kagome$$$$$$$ **

Kagome just woke up with a start. She also sensed the presence of this _person/demon_. The only word that came out of her mouth was, "Yoji." She sat up and stared at the ceiling as she got trapped in her thoughts. _'He could get into so much trouble if he comes here.'_ As worried as she was something caught her attention. She looked down and saw something red in her lap. _'Huh? This is Inuyasha's coat. Oh my god! He might of sensed I was crying last night.'_ She blushed fiercely. She wanted to run away and stop Yoji from coming. How badly she wanted to tell him _to go back home!_ _' That dream still makes me cry. It is like a horror movie, but only real.'_ :**Sniff, sniff**: She rubbed her eyes, wiping the remainderof thetears off her cheek. She stayed in bed and waited if anything were to happen. She clenched Inuyasha's kimono.

& - & - & - & - &- & Back with the group. & - & - & - & - &- &

The group was preparing themselves for the fight they would have to face with that _demon_, which waited for them in the forest.

"Lets go! The demon is close by. It will be easier to find him now that his aura returned." Inuyasha said. He was ready to kill any demon that would come across his way.

"But, what about Kagome?" Sango asked, not wanting her to be in danger as well.

"She'll be alright. She's still asleep so she won't even notice that we are gone." Inuyasha explained.

"Kagome sure sleeps a lot." Miroku pointed out.

"Yea she does." Good thing Kagome wasn't in the same room as Inuyasha, or she might break his back. "No wonder that she's always so grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep." Inuyasha laughed.

After they finished eating their breakfast, they all decided to leave and headed straight for the forest.

& - & - & - & - &- & Somewhere: In the Forest. & - & - & - & - &- &

The forest was quiet… too quiet. (Hmmm. It's just like in one of those scary movies. So quiet and the monster comes and eats you till nothings left! Ha, ha, ha! lol. Ok back to the story.) Only two figures stayed standing in the middle of the forest.

"Akane, you stay here. OK? You'll be the distraction for now." Yoji told Akane, his younger sister. She looked like she's only 7 years old and half of Yoji's size. Her hair came down to her shoulders. She has light orangey-brown hair, with a layered haircut. Her face looks so kind and innocent. (A/N: To see her profile go to the top of the page and find Akane and read it for more info. )

"Yoji…" She whispered. She tugged on his shirt. Not wanting him to leave. He looked down at her and gave her a hug. "Be safe, ok?" Her voice was so soft and fragile sounding.

"Yea, ok. Don't worry I'll be back soon. I just need to give this letter to Kagome." He showed her the letter to Akane. Then stuffed it on his coat pocket. He knelt down to her height. "Also, if Hitori comes you go straight home. Ok? I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." His voice was mixed with concern.

"Ok." She smiled at him. Telling him that everything will be alright. "Please say hi to Kagome for me. Oh, and ask her that if she can come to the house again. I really want to see her again."

"Yea, don't worry I'll tell her. Akane, remember that you are going to be dealing with Kagome's friends. If they even try to kill you, I'll make sure there is nothing left of them!" He clenched his fists.

She saw the worries in Yoji's eyes. "It's ok Yoji. Don't worry. I know whom I'm dealing with. It's just a half demon, a demon slayer, a lecherous monk, and a little fox child." She sighed. "Kagome told me about them when she visited us last time. By the looks of it, they don't seem that dangerous." She reassured him.

"Ok. Once I am gone you'll sense them coming, because they sensed your aura. So they'll start calling you a demon and all that crap." He smiled at her again. Then patted her head, while he messed up her hair. They both started to laugh.

"Don't worry I'll be safe. And I know you'll be there if I need help." She hugged him again before he left.

Yoji walked deeper and deeper into the forest, until Akane could no longer see him.

After he was far way enough, he was able to sense where Akane and Kagome's friends were.

Yoji ran through the forest and jumped on a tree branch near the hut Kagome was at. He waited for Kagome's friends to leave. Making sure that they wouldn't be able to sense him, he hid his aura. Once they left, Yoji knew that Akane would get hurt, or maybe killed.

"Be safe Akane. I hope they don't hurt you." He whispered those words as if she was right there in front of him. He jumped down from the tree branch and walked up cautiously to the hut. He opened the hut door and checked if anyone was inside. Once he knew it was safe, he headed for Kagome's room.

& - & - & - & - &- & Back in the Forest with Akane. & - & - & - & - &- &

'_I hope he doesn't get hurt.'_ Akane was worried about him also. She stared at her right hand. The one that contained the blue and white restraining beads bracelet. Her head shot up when she sensed people coming. She sensed them, just as her brother mentioned to her. She stared off into the sky. She didn't want to see who or what was coming, even though she knew what was. On the other hand, she was frightened. It scared her that Kagome's own friends would try to kill her. _'They are suppose to be her friends. So why would they want to kill me?' _

The group was rushing out, to see what new opponent they would have to face. Inuyasha was the first to see. The person who had the strong demonic aura was only a little girl. He was shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked her. Gripping his tetsuaiga. Preparing to kill her if she attacked.

She ignored his question. _'Few, it's true. He's only a half demon. So now I don't have to worry too much.' _She sighed in relief and continued to stare at the big clouds over head. _'Wow! That cloud looks like fish. Hmmm yummy. Oh that one looks like miso soup.' _She started to giggle.

Inuyasha growled at her when he heard her giggle. It disgusted him.

The rest of the group arrived on Kirara. "Inuyasha! Who is the little girl?" Questioned the monk. He stared at her constantly. "Her aura is strong. It's really strong. Inuyasha, is she the demon?"

"What does it look like to you! She is a demon in disguise!" He yelled at the monk.

She transported from the base of the tree and ended up face to face with the angry dog demon. She stared at him curiously. Once she saw Shippo she thought, _'Aw he's so cute.' _She smiled at him and turned to face him. "Do you want to play catch?" She asked in a soft tone. Hoping he would say yes. Smiling at him again, not trying to scare him.

"Huh!" Shippo didn't know what to say. As confused as he was he only stared at Inuyasha and questioned himself. _'What am I suppose to do? I am only a little kid. How should I know?' _He panicked and ran up to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh… I thought so…" She was very sad. _'Even though I am different doesn't mean I am a bad person.'_ She looked at them and said, "All of you people are the same!" She whispered in rage. She walked away and jumped on a tree branch. _'If I stall long enough, Yoji can get to Kagome in time.'_

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Shippo said as he made his way to Sango's shoulder.

"Why does every person I meet get mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked them. Her eyes were full of anger.

"What are you saying?" Sango asked the little girl.

"Everyone I meet treats me like I am going to kill them or hurt them." She jumped down from the branch to face them. "I don't know why? My brother said, _that people don't understand us. So it's best to stay way from them because we're different._ But that is not true::**Sniff, sniff**:Do I look like a demon? Do I?" She started to cry. She put her hands over her face and cried more.

"Oh… Don't cry." Miroku tried to comfort her. "You say you aren't a demon right?" He approached her. She nodded in responds. "Then would you mind answering one question for me?" He smiled at her when he asked that.

She looked up. She stepped away from monk. "Why should I? Your just a lecherous Monk!" She stared at them coldly.

Sango stared at her curiously. _'How did she know that Miroku was a lecher? Well maybe it's kinda obvious.'_

"All people in this world betrayed us! I can never trust them again after what they did! So how could I trust you! You're no different! Just because we are different you think you can kill me too. Like you did with my Aunt and Uncle! Well I won't ALLOW IT!" She yelled in front of their faces.

'_That girl, Argh! She is getting annoying! Damn it! I can't take this anymore.'_ Inuyasha just stood there, watching everything. Clenching his fists, containing all his anger that boiled inside him. "You are different!" His anger exploded. "You have a demonic aura, that's why everyone wants to kill you! They think you're a demon and they think that you devoured the real girl's body! Your demonic aura is revolving all around you, and it's strong too! Demon or no demon you have to fight someway!" He pulled out his tetsuaiga out of its sheath and swung it at the girl. Then hit the ground, missing her.

Before his sword hit her, she jumped back . "How dare you pull out your tetsuaiga at me! You think you can kill me in one blow!" She pointed at him.

"Huh?" Everyone said. They were surprised that she knew the tetsuaiga's name.

"How the hell do you know my Tetsuaiga!" He put the sword over his shoulder. Like he always does.

"Huh? That is no of your business!" Her heart started pounding. _'Great I did it again! They will start suspecting something. I know it'_

"Inuyasha wait! Don't hurt her just yet!" Miroku yelled. He lowered his voice. "She might help us with Kagome."

"What are you talking about!" He shouted but in a whisper.

"I am saying that this girl probably knows stuff about us. She might know something about Kagome too." Miroku whispered in a low tone.

"I don't care! I'll kill the little brat before she does anything to any of us!"

"Don't do anything! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Trying to stop him, she grabbed his arm. But that didn't stop him. He was too strong and pulled away from her.

"She's lying! She isn't human! With that much power she could of killed billions of people already! Her aura is too strong!" He spat at them. He aimed the Tetsuaiga at the girl. He could see the wind scar forming around his sword. He heard her laughing. "What's so funny!" He growled at the giggling girl.

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "But if you didn't like my aura why didn't you say it before. I would have got rid of it a long time ago." In a second there was no demonic aura from her. It was gone. Like it was never there before.

"Huh? Her aura completely vanished." He was baffled. _'That isn't possible. How can she do that? Her scent is so clear now. Her demonic aura was hiding her scent. That is why she is strong. By hiding her scent with her aura, she could be mistaken for other demons.'

* * *

_

Hope u all like chapter 2! I already updated the 3rd chapter so hope u all like that 1 too.

thxs !


	3. Memories: Part 3

Here is CHAPTER 3! this is the continuation of chapter 2.. hope u all like it!  
disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha but i own this fanfic!

In chapter 2 i really didn't like it so i edited it. yea i no it was stupid of me to do but i had to. i think i expanded it for the ending part for the last chapter. This chapter i didn't know what to call it so it is a continuation of the chapter 2. it was suppose to be chapter 2 and 3 as one chapter but it was too long so i made it into two.

**Things to remember:**

_**(Couple of minutes later or next day)**_

& - & - & - & - &- & Elsewhere & - & - & - & - &- &

**$$$$$$$ Meanwhile $$$$$$$**

"Someone's is talking."

_'Someone's thoughts.'_

**A Hurtful Past:  
Chapter 3: Memories Part III**

**

* * *

"Huh? Her aura completely vanished." He was baffled. **_**'That isn't possible. How can she do that? Her scent is so clear now. Her demonic aura was hiding her scent. That is why she is strong. By hiding her scent with her aura, she could be mistaken for other demons.'**

* * *

_

"No wonder Kagome said to _watch out for Inuyasha. He's too stubborn to compromise with!_" She continued to laugh. "You should learn some manners, Inuyasha!"

"Argh!" He growled at the girl. "How do you know Kagome!" He waited for a response, but none came. _'Miroku was right. She does know something about Kagome._' "ANSWER ME!" He was about to strike her with the Tetsuaiga.

"I don't know! I am- um… I have… I was ordered t-to keep an eye on her!" She stumbled with her words. _'Darn it! I did it again! Stupid, stupid me! I should just shut up right now. Kagome will get mad at me once she finds out.'_

"How long have you been spying on Kagome!" He yelled at her inpure fury.

"I don't know!" She told him.

"Why were you spying on her?" Sango asked hastily.

"That is none of your business! So leave me alone!" She yelled at them. She turned around and was about to run away.

"You won't escape from me." Inuyasha swung the Tetsuaiga again, but missed. "Damn! She is so fast!"

She laughed again. Then she transported so fast and ended up floating right behind Inuyasha. To his surprise she stuck out her hand behind him, as a blast of energy sent him flying into a tree. She continued to laugh. Everyone was surprised that she was able to do a surprise attack on Inuyasha.

"So you are a demon!" The monk said. He grabs hold of his beads. Preparing to open his wind tunnel. _'For a little girl, she sure is strong.'_

"Don't even dare to open your stupid wind tunnel, Miroku!" She smiled and began to laugh at him. "See these beads on my wrist? They contain a large amount of poison that will kill you instantly if you draw it in your wind tunnel. Even if this is so small, it contains a lot of poison" She lied, but didn't seem like she did.

"How, how do you know about my wind tunnel?" He held his hand, the one with the wind tunnel.

"I know everything about you and your friends!" She yelled. "And how all of you are chasing after a demon called Naraku and the Shikon jewel fragments. And it's because he was the one who gave you that wind tunnel to your great grandfather, Miroku. And you want to kill him to lift the curse before it kills you. For Sango, he killed her family and brother. Now, Kohaku is under the control of Naraku." When she mentioned Sango's brother being killed, Sango got furious."And for Inuyasha, it's because Naraku killed his ex-girlfriend and split them apart 50 years ago! Am I right or am I right!" She smiled.

"H-how do you know that!" Sango yelled. _'How does she know everything about us? Is she allies with Naraku? Or is she another incarnation of Naraku? No, I doubt she is. But how then? How does she know everything about us?'_ That question kept popping up in Sango's mind.

"Someone told me." She said sadly.

It made Sango's blood rage in fury. "How dare you mention my brother like that!" She looked at the ground and back at her. "I'll make you pay for ever saying his name like dirt! Take this you demon!" She ran up to her, "Hiraikotsu!" And threw her weapon aiming towards the girl.

"I AM NOT A DEMON! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" She shut her eyes tight when she saw the boomerang come flying at her. She did not react to escape. She thought that she would die. When she felt nothing, she reopened her eyes. _'Huh? Where did this barrier come from.' _She gasped in surprise._ 'It's Hitori's barrier. Then he must be near by.'_ The Hiraikotsu stopped in front of the barrier. She smiled and pointed at the boomerang. The boomerang was outlined with a pink color and hurled back to Sango at a rampaging speed.

"AHH!" Sango shrieked and ducked down towards the ground, when she saw her own weapon swing back.

"SANGO!" Miroku ran towards her. "Are you alright?" He checked if she got any injuries.

"I am fine Miroku. Don't worry." She smiled at him to reassure him. Then saw the Hiraikotsu come back. "Miroku duck!" She pulled him down towards the ground. It finally stopped when Sango saw her boomerang get stuck in a tree.

"You will pay for this you demon!" He took out his sutras and waited till the barrier lifted.

"That won't work." The girl barely whispered.

"Take this!" Once the barrier went away he threw his sutras at her. His sutras highlighted in a blue color. But something was unexpected. When the sutras were in front of her, she grabbed them and crushed them in her hands. Nothing happened to her.

"I told you I wasn't a demon." She whispered. "Sutras only affect demons! which I AM NOT!"

"Akane! Stop this madness right now!" A man came out from the bushes.

"Huh? Hitori! Yay! You came!" Akane said in surprise. Then ran up to him and hugged him.

Everyone stopped and watched in surprise. And saw that another _demon_ appeared.

"Your father told you not to leave the house grounds. You aren't supposed to be interfering in this world." He was furious with the girl, but didn't seem like it.

"I know, but it's ..:**Sniff, sniff**:.. not fair…" She started to cry silent tears. "No one gives us a chance." She hugged him tighter.

"You can stop lying now! I knowyour brothermade you say all of that crap. Anyways, you don't need people like this. Look how they are treating you. Do you want this to happen every time you want to make new friends?" He knelt down to her height. "Do you?"

"No." She said in her soft voice. And looked down in descries.

"Where is your brother?" He said while he got up. Hitori looked at the people who were staring at him.

"He is… um… um." She didn't want to say it. _'If I tell him where he is, then Kagome's friends would try to kill him for being with Kagome.'_

"Higurashi right?" She nodded. "Alright then. I'll go get him while you are on your way home, Akane. I will handle it from here so don't worry. I won't tell this to your father. So go now before he figures it out himself." He told her seriously.

She nodded. Little pink sparkles of light surrounded her more and more appeared until you couldn't see her face. It spun really fast in a tornado-type thing. The tornado sparkles faded and then she wasn't there anymore.

Hitori looked at the other people. He too had a demonic aura. Everyone was about ready to attack again until he said, "I am sorry… my niece is always worried about small things like this." He said in such a serious tone.

"Huh?" Everyone, but Inuyashasaid.

"Feh. That little girl was just another weak demon. And like all weak demons they always run away when they have the chance to." He said while regaining his composure from the knock on the head he received from the tree. It sounded like he knew that she was going to run away in the beginning.

Oh, on the contraire. She isn't a demon. She was telling the truth. But why aren't you attacking me as well? You all sensed my aura as well. And yet… you treat me differently. How interesting." He said in a matter-of-fact way. He was also curious of their behavior.

"Huh?" Shippo said and ran behind Miroku. "I want a explanation." Shippo pointed at him. "I am so confused! She said that she isn't a demon, but-" Shippo was cut off by Hitori.

"She was speaking the truth! She isn't a demon! And neither am I." He answered his question.

"Then, how is it possible? Isn't true that anyone who has a demonic aura a demon?" Miroku asked.

"That is none of your business. If you want a complete answer, then, it's our family's business. Don't believe everything you hear. Especially from your friends, like Inuyasha."

"How the hell do you know me! Damn, how does everyone know me nowadays!"

"Our business isn't with you or your friends here, Inuyasha. Our only business is with Kagome and only her."

Inuyasha growled as he mentioned Kagome's name. He unsheathed the Tetsuaiga. The tip on his sword was inches away from his face. Weird thing is that he didn't budge an inch. "Tell me, what's your relationship with Kagome? Tell me or you'll die."

"Kill me and there goes your only source of information of Kagome's past. And I doubt you will find anyone else who knows as much about Kagome as I do." Inuyasha growled at him again. "Isn't that what you and your friends are trying to figure out? Why Kagome came late to this era and lied to her mother." He chuckled.

He murmured something of him being a fucking bastard.

Hitori walked towards him to face him. "We don't want to harm Kagome. But we will if you or anyone else gets in our way."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha swung the tetsuaiga at him, but he dodged it. "You will have to go through me first if you are going any where near Kagome!" _'I will protect her from any harm no matter what. Even if it means I have to die protecting her. And it is all because I love her. I just realized that, I truly love her.'_

"Brave words for a half demon!" He empathized. Then walked close to him and whispered for no one else to hear. "If you love Kagome, don't love her. If she feels the same way then she might be killed or she might have to kill you."

"This has nothing to do with you knowing her. Tell me, how you know her?"

"She has something of ours. She needs to give it back." Blue sparkles surrounded him, and a tornado surrounded him, and then faded. Soon he too, disappeared.

"Hey Inuyasha. What did he say to you?" Shippo asked

"Nothing but shit that I didn't need to know."

"What did he say.. Family business?… hmmm… Where have I heard that before?" Sango asked.

"Wasn't it from that guy who said it yesterday too." Shippo said on Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku started to approach Sango. "Sango…. You seem sad before. Did that girl say something to upset you?" Shippo jumped off his shoulder, knowing what would come.

"Huh? I am fine Miroku. It just, it worries me that, that girl knows everything about us. She even knows about Kohaku." Sadness returned to her. Then she sat on the ground and sighed.

"It's alright Sango. But I wonder how she knows everything about us? But cheer up… we'll find out soon." He joined her and sat next to her.

"Yea. You're rig-" She didn't finish her sentence because she felt a hand over her butt. Then she slapped him as hard as she could. "WOULD YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT FOR ONCE MIROKU! AND HAVE A SERIOUSCONVERSATIONFOR ONCE!" Then she shoved him to make him kiss the ground.

"You idiot..." Shippo said to him. Then he started to jump on his back.

"Ow! Sango don't be so rash!" Miroku thought that was Sango stomping on him. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and was about to clobber him.

"Would you guys stop being so…" Inuyasha said to them as he saw how Sango was about to kill Miroku.

"So what? Immature!" Inuyasha nodded. "Well I am so sorry for being immature!" Sango said sarcastically. "But tell him to stop being perverted!" She pointed to the kissing-ground monk.

"I ain't your dad! Why don't you tell him yourself." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Hmph!" She stomped away.

"Come on we have to go back. Kagome might be awake already." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. _'I sense someone in the hut, but who? Who is with Kagome?'_ He jumped from tree to tree to get to the hut faster. He yelled back to the rest of the group. "Would you guys hurry up with the pace back there!"

"Sorry Inuyasha we are only human! We don't run as fast as you do! But what is with all the rush back to the hut?" Miroku yelled back at him.

"Just shut up, Miroku. And hurry up! I won't wait forever you know!" Inuyasha was standing crossed arm on a branch of a tree. _'Kagome I hope you're ok.'_

What Inuyasha and the rest of the group didn't know, was that someone was watching them from a distance. A man was on another tree branch farther down the forest. As blind as Inuyasha was, he didn't see anyone there. "Inuyasha. So this is the person who is causing all the problems in our plans. Finally, I have gotten to meet you. As a gift of gratitude, this should keep you guys preoccupied for a while. Hope you all enjoy it." The mysterious man gave an evil smirked.

He clenched his fists, while they glowed blue. When he reopened them a small blue diamond gem was formed. He placed it on the trees bark and punched the gem along with the tree. Pretty hard since it made a dent in tree. Then the gem started to glow in its bluish glow.

"That should hold you off for a while." He began to laugh softly. Then the man faded away.

The clouds were clear, not a single cloud in sight. Well that is, until a sudden huge purple cloud covered the entire sky.

"Damn!" Inuyasha also saw the sky change into its malevolent color.

The rest of the group was coming up the road and they too notice the change in the clouds. "Inuyasha… those are-" Miroku was cut off.

"Yea, I know!" He unsheathed the Tetsuaiga and was prepared to kill the demons one by one. "Ha! Prepare to fight you guys! There are thousands of them out there… just waiting to come out."

"I'll use my wind tunnel!" Miroku was prepared to suck all the demons in his wind tunnel.

In less than 10 seconds hundreds of demons came pouring out of the clouds. They came out and started attacking everything in sight.

"Ha! Lets see if they can handle my Wind Scar!" The attack went straight for the demons. It hit all that were coming out of the clouds. "Yup! Now… what the hell!" After he destroyed all of those demons, more still came pouring out of the sky. "Damn. Take this again! Wind Scar!" Demon's bodies were blown to pieces, when the Wind Scar came intact with the demon's bodies. It just caused more demons came out of the clouds overhead. The cloud was replacing the dead discarded demons.

"Inuyasha! Move out of the way, I am opening my wind tunnel!" Many demons were being sucked into his Wind Tunnel.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way when Miroku opened his wind tunnel. Then he went to helped Sango and Kirara with the slithering demons that were on the ground. Kirara was biting off parts of demon bodies with her fangs. Killing them as fast as she could.

"Hiraikotsu!" She sliced the demons in half with her weapon. After a few minutes she took a glance at Miroku, realizing, _'Miroku seems like he is struggling to stand up.'_

After a couple more minutes Miroku collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. "I am… sorry. I couldn't… hold… on any… anymore."

She gasped in horror. "Miroku! Miroku WATCH OUT!" Demons were flying straight towards him. But Miroku couldn't move, he was barley conscious.

Lucky, Kirara got him in time before he was killed. Kirara brought him next to a tree where he would rest.

"…Thank you Kirara…" He still was breathing heavily. He rests his head on the tree and closed his eyes, but he is not dead.

"Miroku's safe." She sighed. "Inuyasha Miroku is-"

"Yeah, I know." He was slashing up more demons. "Damn, there are so many of them!" The more the demons that are eliminated the more the same amount came back. _'Where are all this demons coming from? There has to be some kinda core to it. But where would it be? In the clouds, maybe?' _He tried that theory. He jumped up and slashed up any demons that got in his way. He killed the demons that he was jumping on to get to the top.

"Inuyasha where are you going!" Sango asked. But didn't get a response since he was long gone before her words reached him. "He's gone."

"Sango watch out!" Shippo yelled and pointed to the rampaging demons in front of her.

"Hiraikotsu!" She slashed through the demons. "Shippo help me with your fox fire!"

"Huh! M-Me!" Shippo said confusingly.

"Yes. Use your foxfire and send its energy on my Hiraikotsu. The demons will get killed faster that way." She instructed.

"O-Ok! Fox Fire!" Shippo's foxfire energy went to Sango's weapon, and glowed with a green fire glow.

"Take this you Demons! Hiraikotsu!" Her weapon went flying and slashed tons of the demons. Shippo and Sango were happy. But their celebration ended shortly as more demons came back. Then they started to attack once again.

Inuyasha found it unusual to see demons reappear over, and over just like that. Finally, he reached the center of the cloud. The weird thing is that the cloud was solid. _'I thought I would fall straight down if I stepped on a cloud.'_ He looked around the cloud to find something that the demons were coming out of. All he saw was demons flying straight out of the cloud. They didn't even notice him. He went the opposite way the demons were going.

"Huh?" Was all he said, as he saw where the demons were coming from. It was from a weird black hole! The black hole looked like Miroku's wind tunnel, but only way, way bigger and it was the opposite of the wind tunnel. "Damn! So where are the demons coming out of? Where does this hole lead to?" He got closer and touched to black hole. In that instant the hole blew him away! That answered his curiosity. He flew out of the cloud like the rest of the demons did.

"Look there's Inuyasha." Shippo noticed him fly out of the cloud. When came to a landing on his face, Shippo asked him, "Are you ok?"

"ARGH! Damn that hurt! Do you think I am ok! You little runt!" His face was full of dirt. Just like when he gets his _sits_ by Kagome. "Damn it!"

"Where did you go Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she was attacking more demons.

"I went into the cloud, up there. The demons were coming out of a black hole from the cloud. But that means that the core isn't in the cloud. So where could it be?" He looked around and noticed that a demon was heading for the unconscious Miroku. "Don't even think about killing anyone today!" He got up quickly and swung the tetsuaiga. He sighed in relief. _'Miroku's safe.'_ He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Inuyasha! What is a core?" Sango asked.

"It's where a certain point or place of comand for demons in this case." Inuyasha sounded all technical.

"Oh, so where do you think the core is then?"Sango asked again.

"I don't know. Usually there are just a couple hundred demons, attacking people in a regular manner. But in this case someone is summoning all of these demons. Or at least they put a spell of some sort. To make them appear like this." Inuyasha explained. Then he saw a small glimpse of a jewel in a tree. _'Is that a shard of the sacred jewel? No I doubt it. Cuz if it was then the demons would be after it. Then what could it be?'_ He jumped to the tree's branch and stared at the small gem embedded in the tree. _'This gem has a demonic aura. Someone embedded this in here. Maybe this is how the demons are appearing from the cloud?'_ He tried to remove the gem, but once he was close to it, it burned Inuyasha's hand completely. _'Damn! It's a purification spell.'_

"Inuyasha Watch out!" Sango yelled as the demons changed direction to Inuyasha.

"Huh? So that's what you're trying to hide. That gem is the reason the demons are coming out!" He pulled out the Tetsuaiga and slashed each demons heads off. "Sango, go and destroy the gem embedded in that tree!" He pointed to the tree.

"What!" Sango yelled. Not understanding why to attack a tree.

"Just do it! I'll watch over Miroku! So go before more demons come out!" Inuyasha jumped down and was standing in front of Miroku. A demon came out of surprise and bit its fangs into Inuyasha left arm. "Damn you!" He held his left arm and then slashed the demon's head off with his claws.

"Ok." Sango jumped up on the branch and saw the gem. _'Why couldn't Inuyasha take the gem out?'_

'_I couldn't take it out because I am half demon. That spell over it is just like the one in my tetsuaiga, but only stronger. Like Sesshoumaru, he couldn't touch my sword because he is demon. But I still have part of a demons blood in me and that spell is stronger, so only humans can touch it. And Sango is human, so she won't have a problem destroying the gem.'_ He explained his theory to himself.

Demons were charging at Sango in a furious speed. Sango got out her sword and stabbed the center of the gem without a problem. The gem broke in half and fell to the ground. The gem lost its glow. The demons and the dead corpses of the demons dissolved into thin air. The sky became clear once again. Sango grabbed the 2 halves of the gem and stared at it.

"Good work Sango... Ah! Hell this hurts." Inuyasha's arm was in pain once again. "Damn it all!"

"Inuyasha we should get you back to the hut. Your arm is badly wounded. And Miroku…" She walked to him. He was shivering. Sango felt his forehead. "Miroku has a fever." She said in a sad tone. "Here. It's the gem that was in tree. I think you would want it for something." She looked at him.

"Feh! This wound will heal in no time. But for Miroku… we better get him back to the hut fast… or his fever will get only worse." Inuyasha sighed and grabbed the gem. _'Kagome… I hope your ok. I sensed someone in the hut. But… Who? But this gem will help me figure out something at least.'_

They rushed to the hut as fast as they could. On the way back, Miroku was resting on Kirara's back for the rest of the trip.

**$$$$$$$ Right after Yoji entered the hut.$$$$$$$**

Kagome was alone in the hut, by herself. Her room was a kinda big one, but very scary to be in especially at night. Good thing it's morning. Everyone got their own room. (No Duh they would!) Kagome just sat there watching the door. She sensed someone coming. _'It's Yoji, but he can't come here. Inuyasha might find him and kill him. Then how will I explain it!'_ Kagome got up and walked towards the door. She was about to open the door, but someone came in.

"Hi." Yoji sounded so happy. Kagome got scared. It made her scream. "Shh. Not so loud." He said and placed a finger on her lips to hush her. It made her blush.

'_What is he doing?' _Kagome's heart skipped a beat when Yoji's face was so close to hers it made her blush even more. "What are you doing here?" She asked and hugged him out of joy. "Won't you get in trouble." She whispered in his ear.

He put his arms around her waist and returned the hug. "Yea, but that didn't stop me. Now did it?" He broke away from the hug.

"I um.. also sensed your sister's presence too. Where is she?" She looked behind him to see if she was hiding. As she thought she wasn't there. _'You better have not left her alone!'_ Her facial expression was full of concern and worries.

"Well… um… that's the funny thing." He started to laugh nervously. "You're going to laugh when I tell you this." Kagome stared at him angrily. "You see, she wanted to be the distraction. And so... we mad the decision of-"

"WHAT!" Kagome cut him off. "Why did you do that!"

"Kagome calm down. I needed to give u this." He pulled out the letter from his jacket pocket. It was another letter like the other one.

"You know she could get hurt! You know how Inuyasha is… he wouldn't stop just because she is a little kid. He could really kill her!" She sighed. "Aghhhh. You're such a heartless person." She pointed at him. "Why don't you ever think of others other than yourself!" She yelled at him and turned around so her back faced him.

"Hey, she's fine. She told me to tell you that she said _hi_ and that if you would come to the house again." He smiled at her. He poked the letter at her back.

"I hope she is." She grabbed the letter and turned away from him again. "But if she is hurt I'll never speak to you."

"Whatever! Just open the stupid letter already." He was getting frustrated. "You know you only have 15 more days left right?" Changing the subject. "So when are you to start looking for him? It is past noon, ya know?"

"Yea I know. I don't know when to start looking for him. How am I supposed to find him anyway! The only thing I know it that he's the guardian of the moon. And that he is located beyond the moon's refection. Like I am supposed to know what's means? I am not good with riddles!" She opened the letter gently. The letter outlined glowed with a blue color.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know it's hard for you. Especially that you have such a  
heavy burden upon you. To warn you in time, you must start your  
training. It will help you much more than you think. It will help  
you when you are going to summon the 2 guardians from eternal  
sleep. Around midnight is the best time. Shinome will help you  
more in your training when you find him. But Aogi is the one you  
must find first. I know that you can find them. You are different from  
the others who tried to help us. Even though I am dead I can still  
send messages from here to guide you._

_-Li_

"Hey, um… Yoji…" Kagome said in a pleading voice. She turned around to face him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He knew that she was asking for something.

"You know I am really sorry for yelling at you, right?" She gave him a pleading smile.

"Kagome I know when you want something. Your voice tells it all. Just tell me and I _might_ say yes." He teased her.

"Oh, wow, that helps me!" She yelled sarcastically.

"Just tell me already! This is getting old Kagome."

"Well… um… Can you…" She was nervous and stumbled with her words.

"Can I what? I know you want me to do something. I know you Kagome." He smiled at her. It gave her more confidence. Then he tickled her stomach, making her laugh.

"Ok… ok…" He stopped tickling her. She regained her composer. "Can you… um… help me with the training I need. Li said I need to start training and learn some of the spirit thingamajigs before I find Aogi." She said in a begging tone. "Pleeaassee." She begged him.

"I don't know…" He was messing with her again. "Maybe."

"What! Oh, come on!" She held his hand and pleaded again. "Pleeaassee!" She smiled at him.

"I don't know. I have a lot of things to do at the house and all." He was still smirking.

"You always helped me before!" She pouted and gave him the puppy eyes. Who could resist that?

"Yeah, but now it's different. I have a lot of work to do. You know how my dad is!" Yoji lied.

"Oh yeah. What work would you possibly do in the middle of the night!" She said in a matter-of-fact way.

"It's at midnight?" He said surprisingly. "Dang, gurl you I can't help you there."

"Why! You never had a problem before when I asked you to tutor me when I was failing all my classes!"

"Oh, I don't know! I have something to do! Something called sleeping! Have you ever heard of that?" He spat back.

"Please! Yoji.. I'll do anything. Please." She was almost crying, for some odd reason.

"Anything?" That smirk didn't leave his face.

"Yoji! You know what I mean. You're such a meany." She pretended to crying. She put her hands over her face. It made him wide eyed and finally made his decision.

"Fine, whatever." He looked away.

"Huh? Really? You would help me!" She head shot up. He nodded. Then she started to jump around like a little 5-year-old child would. She hugged him again. "Thank you!"

"ight ight, just calm down." He chuckled.

"I am not yelling! I am just happy that you will help me." She looked up into his eyes. She noticed how he was averting hers. Then she held his hand with hers. It made him look at her. She smiled back and whispered, "I am so happy. Thank you so much. And also for the CD I love the songs on it. it got_ fresh azimiz, grillz, turn it up, fireman_. all of them songs, i love them."

"Kagome I-" He was cut off when someone appeared. He pushed Kagome behind him.

Blue sparkles appeared. Soon a man appeared in the middle of it. "Yoji, I thought I would find you here." A familiar voice said. He looked at him then to Kagome, who was poking her head out to see who came. She was looking from behind Yoji.

"It's Hitori." She said in a low whisper.

"Good afternoon Kagome. How are you?" Hitori sounded so calm when he arrived.

"Um… Hi Hitori. I am fine, thank you." She smiled back at him and waved. She stepped from behind and smiled again.

"Hitori what the hell are you doing here!" He shouted rudely. "Aren't you suppose to be home?" He pointed outside. Yoji was surprised that he came in such a quick time. _'That means Akane went home. Damn it, Kagome's friends should be coming soon. I really needed to talk to her...'_ Yoji's thoughts were interrupted when Hitori spoke again.

"You know you shouldn't be interfering in this time. You know what happens when you interfere too much? Don't you?" Hitori glared at him.

Yoji shook his head. "No." He whispered.

Hitori sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "We must go now, Kagome. I leftyour friends preoccupied for a while. So we have some time to leave. Kagome I apologies if any of your friends come back injured." He bowed his head in apology.

"Huh? It's ok. I understand why anyway." She smiled at him.

"Yoji come on." Yoji didn't move an inch. "You don't want Kagome's friends to find out about us, do you?" Yoji shook his head. "Please, Kagome come by the house sometime soon. It would be nice for you to see the rest of the family again."

"Um… sure. I'll come by soon. Oh, wait! Don't you guys want something to eat before you leave?" She was smiling kindly at them. "Please. It's the least I could do, after all you guys have done for me."

"Um… I don't think that-" Hitori was cut off, unable to speak. His mouth moved but no words came out. As if his voice was paralyzed. Like someone was crushing his throat.

"Sure, we'd love to." Yoji replaced Hitori's words.

"Really?" Yoji nodded to reassure her. "Ok. I'll go get some food for us to eat." She soon left the room in joy.

After Kagome left, Yoji pulled Hitori next to him, by pulling his collar. "You should _really _know when to shut up, Hitori! A couple of minutes won't hurt." Yoji yelled at the muted man. Then he relaxed his fist and opened it. Also releasing Hitori's voice.

"You shouldn't do that to my voice." He squeaked. "At least warn me before you do that too!" He was checking his throat to make sure that Yoji didn't damage it. "But shouldn't we go home. Your sister is waiting for you, you know. She almost got killed and you don't want to see her!" He protested. "You're such a heartless person Yoji."

"Yea I know. Man, everyone is saying that today. But still, it is only breakfast, well lunch. It wouldn't hurt. And anyway, I haven't eatin' in a while." His stomach started to growl. "I am starving!" A huge smile ran across his face. Within seconds his expression changed. His face was full of concern. "You know I am going to help her train. If she is the one like Li said, then she needs to prepare herself." He stared at the ground.

"You know you can't do that! You will be interfering too much." Hitori explained. He tried to protest against Yoji's decision.

"You don't understand Hitori! I love her. And I want to help her in anyway I can." He told him.

Hitori chuckled. "Fine." Yoji was surprised to here that from Hitori. "If you want to help, you can. Just make sure that you put up a barrier to stop the interfering" He pointed out. "But you know that Kagome's friends will have to know the truth one day. But the real question is what do you think they will do if they find out the truth? They are already starting to get suspicious about Kagome and what she has been doing."

**$$$$$$$Meanwhile: Kagome getting the food. $$$$$$$**

Kagome found some food in the main room of the hut. She took what was left in the pot and poured it into 3 bowls. _'I hope they don't get mad if I take most of the food.'_ She started to laugh to herself. She could just imagine everyone's expression when they find out that there is barley any more food left. She got some sodas and headed for her room.

She reached the door and stood there for a while. And overheard Hitori and Yoji's conversation. She heard Hitori speak, "But you know that Kagome's friends will have to know the truth one day. But the real question is what do you think they will do if they find out the truth? They are already starting to get suspicious about Kagome and what she has been doing"

'_That's right. What will they do if they find out? They will probably hate me for life. Hate me for lying. And for hurting them! They can't find out... not yet. They have to trust me more first.'_ That was all that she thought about. She didn't hear anything else so that was her cue to stop listening and get inside. "Sorry that I took so long. I had to find drinks." She passed their bowls of food and soda to them. They all sat down and started to eat. "I hope you guys like it." She smiled at them.

They all sat down and grabbed their bowls. In seconds their mouths werefilled with food. "It's good." Hitori mumbled with his mouth full of noodles. He couldn't stop stuffing his mouth with more food, the same with Yoji. "Thank you. ..:**Slurp**:.. So much.It wasdelicious." He complemented. They were eating so fast like they never ate before. Their bowls were completely empty in less than a minute.

"Wow." She said in amazement. "You guys sure were hungry." Kagome laughed. Looking down at her bowl, which she barely started on. What else was there to do other than laugh.

"Oh. It's because we only have 2 meals a day. Breakfast and dinner." Yoji told her.

"You don't eat Lunch!" She was surprised that they didn't eat lunch. "It's like an important meal."

"No. We haven't eaten lunch for, um.. was it 4 years?" Yoji asked Hitori. Then he nodded. "Well when we are hungry we sometimes sneak into the kitchen and take some food. That is, if we're hungry. But usually we can't even take food from the kitchen. Or we would get into trouble."

"Oh. Well glad you guys ate something them." Kagome smiled softly at them.

"I am sorry Kagome, we could only stay for a couple more minutes." Hitori apologized.

"Oh, it's ok. My friends are coming soon. So for now it's best that they don't know who you guys are just yet."

"Yea, and again I am truly sorry about what happened the other day. I don't want to repeat that incident again." Hitori's facial expression changed to a sad and worried look in his eyes. He knew that if Hiei (the name really throws you off. ) were to find out what happened today he would go CRAZY and hurt his niece and nephew again.

"It's ok. I am fine anyway. The wounds don't hurt as much as they did before." She sighed in sadness. "I mean, I know he didn't mean it." _'But it still worries me that he has such a huge grudge against my father.'_ She sighed again.

**(Flashback)**

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Hiei yelled at her. Then slapped her face over and over, so many time that she soon fell to the ground. "DID YOU HEAR THAT!" He threw his glass of wine at her. ..:**Crash**:.. Kagome ducked her head when she saw him throw the glass at her. The glass hit the wall, missing her. The glass shattered into little shard alongside the wall as so did the wine. "YOUR FATHER BETRAYED US ALL! He left his family for your fucking mother! What kinda person is your father! Marrying someone out of our family! THAT IS NOT ALLOWED! IT WAS NEVER ALLOWED!" He began to breathe heavily. He started to chuckle, "And look what was his fate…… IT WAS DEATH! YOUR MOTHER WAS THE CAUSE OF HIS DEATH! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!" His voice calmed. His heavily breathing turned to gasps.

Kagome looked up when she heard nothing. Tears were streaming down her face. She was physically wounded by one of her own family members. Her right arm was bleeding and her body was badly bruise. "That's not true." She whimpered.

"What did you say!" He pushed her head down with his foot. "Did I hear something out of you?"

Kagome yelled out in pain. She couldn't stop crying. She had bruises all over face. Her arms had cuts and her clothes filled with her blood. She could barely stand up. _'Inuyasha! Please help me!'_ But, she knew that he wouldn't come for her. He didn't even know.

"Nothing! I thought I heard something from you, bitch!" He began to laugh, while his foot was on top of her head, pushing her down towards the floor. "I was waiting to tell you this for a long time." He chuckled evilly. "Remember your 5th Birthday? The traditional ceremony! Remember! You know why all those people tried to kill you!" He gave her a moment to think it over, until he heard a gasp of surprise from her. "That's right. They did that because of your father! Their hatred for him raged inside them! HE BETRAYED US ALL! And the punishment was passed down to you! I enjoyed seeing your father looking at you with sorrow. But my STUPID son had to save you!" He got angry again and threw everything off his desk. Some of the objects thrown hit Kagome. He pushed the table and hit Kagome. It pushed her farther, and farther away from him. His whole room was messed up. Curtains ripped and even walls with dents. Papers and books scattered everywhere.

She tried to stand up. But he was always one step ahead of her. He was standing right in front of her. "But…… we're family… and this is… the first… time I ever saw you!" It hurt her when she tried to speak. She started to cough out blood. All the wounds hurt her so much and made her vision go blurry. He grabbed her by the throat. "AHHH!" She screamed in pain. He was crushing her throat. She tried to remove his hands off her throat. But his grasp on her was too strong .

"Just because we're family! Ha, I don't care if we're family or not! But since we are I can to do this!" He pulled her closer by her throat. Then threw her against the wall. He threw her where the broken shards of the glass laid. Knocking her unconscious. He walked closer to her and whispered to her, "You share the same fate as all of us. You don't disserve any better then the rest." He calmed down and yelled once more, "HITORI! HITORI COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

In minutes the door opened and someone appeared. The man didn't seem mind the mess in the room, because to him it was always like that. "Yes. What is it Hiei?" He saw the body on the ground. Then looked back at him.

"Take this girl out of my room and out of my HOUSE! Immediately!" Hitori stared at him then at the girl, again. Hiei waited for him to do something. "What the hell are you waiting for! Get her out of here! NOW!" Hitori walked up to the unconscious girl that was lying on the floor. He picked her up gently and took her out of the room.

**(End of Flashback)**

Kagome held her right arm. Remembering the pain of a couple of days ago. _'Hiei seemed so nice at first. Well at the dinner he acted nice. I never thought that he would hurt me like that.'_ Once she got out of her thoughts, she remembered that Hitori and Yoji were still with her. "Oh, you guys better go. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." She looked depressed. "I don't want Hiei to punish you, because you guys are here with me." She said it like everything was her fault.

* * *

Ok! Another chapter done! lol. Well I will try to update as soon as I can! I promise! Hope everyone liked chapter 2. plz R&R. thanks! i'll update chapter 4 really soon! i am almost done with it. kinda. 

Love ya all! mucho luv


End file.
